1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to means for chemically combining gases and is particularly directed to an apparatus for thermally recombining hydrogen and oxygen. However, the invention is not limited to the recombination of these two gases and the term "reactants" will be used to describe the broad family of combustible gases.
2. Prior Art
In numerous industrial processes, such as power generation, hydrogen or other combustible gases are produced from metal-water reactions, radiolytic decomposition of water, electrolysis, or other means which may constitute a fire or explosion hazard. These combustible gases may be associated with radioactive material or other pollutants which prevent them from being safely vented to the atmosphere. Accordingly, numerous techniques have been proposed, heretofore, for eliminating or recombining such gases. Unfortunately, many of the prior art techniques have been expensive or have required complex equipment that demands considerable maintenance. Thermal recombiners have been known heretofore. However, in the prior art thermal recombiners, the process gas is conventionally heated in a heating chamber to a temperature of about 1200.degree.F, whereupon reactants such as hydrogen and oxygen recombine spontaneously. This reaction is exothermic, causing a temperature rise of about 140.degree.F for each percent of hydrogen contained in the process gas. Consequently, if the process gas contains as little as three percent hydrogen, the temperature in the reaction chamber will rise to about 1600.degree.F, which is above the tolerance limits of conventional materials used to form containment walls. With five percent hydrogen in air, the temperature would rise from about 1200.degree.F to about 1900.degree.F. Some exotic materials and techniques, developed in connection with nuclear and space research, may be able to withstand such temperatures. However, these exotic materials and techniques are extremely expensive, do not meet the generally recognized codes, and are often unsuitable for this purpose. Thus, none of the prior art techniques have been entirely satisfactory.